everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
StormWolfy
Hello! I'm StormWolfy, a random person from the North West of Ireland. As well as loving drawing, reading and writing, I also like mythology and wolves (hence the name) I have two different personalities. At home and around people I am very close to, I am loud and fun loving, but at school I am super quiet, I like to just get the work done. About me Personality I'm very creative, drawing being one of my main hobbies. After reading a book or watching a cartoon I will start thinking what I would do if I was part of that world. I also love debates or arguments, a trait I share with my father and older brother. One of the tricks I uses to win an argument is to confuse the other person so much that they forget what you were even arguing about (this really only works on my younger sister) I try to be kind and nice to everyone but I'm a bit impatient at times, and I am very unsociable if I have a good book. Apperance I have medium length, brown hair, brownish-green eyes and long eye lashes. Im quiet small and sometimes I wish I was taller. I don't wear any makeup, well, maybe at Halloween. Relationships Family I love my family. Sometimes I suffer from middle-child-syndrom, as I have a younger sister and an older brother. Pets We have two cats. They dont really have any names, we just call them puss-puss. We also used to have a dog but we gave her away to my granny and granddad. Romance I don't like any boys at the moment (Or girls). I don't even know if I will like any in the future. But some people think that they were put on this earth to be match makers. I normally don't like these people. Storm's OCs Royals Áine Ór Silenus Satyr Odhran Hawthorn Roybels Simon Mac Cumhail Wreath Whitefur Rónán Selkie Rebels Andreya Fox Cartrina Skylos Neutrals Ailbhe Lir Future OCs Ships Well, in History we learnt about the Titanic and the Sainta Maire and a few other caravels, but i don't think that's what other people on this wiki say are "ships" so I made another list: Romantic Brilynn - Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella, I recently watched Thronecoming again and I noticed that Ashlynn was very supportive of Briar. Friendly Flight and Fealty - Cartrina Skylos and Petronia Vindice one is the dog and one is the Sparrow from the fable The Dog and the Sparrow. Petro is very protective of Cart as Cart's personality is more than a bit messed up. Enemies The Fox and the Swan - Andreya Fox and Ailbhe Lir these two are polar opposites. One is bubbly and childish, the other is calm and motherly. But it's not like they hate each other or anything, its just that Ailbhe hates being in Andreya's presence. Trivia * StormWolfy, although she is Irish, speeks in an English accent, and she hates when people ask her if she's English. * She isn't very sporty but she does like swimming and canoeing. * Her birthday is on the 6th of May. * Her favourite author is Rick Riordan. * She speeks Irish well enough so hexpect to hear a few words of Gaelige thrown in (like right there). You might even learn some Irish. Quotes Category:Driver